


2020 Christmas Drabble Bonus - White Winter Days

by learashi



Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [13]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Memories, past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Snow is falling and it is warm in bed on a magical Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	2020 Christmas Drabble Bonus - White Winter Days

**Author's Note:**

> One final Christmas drabble for [](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=uchiwafangirl)[uchiwafangirl](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=uchiwafangirl) who gave me the challenge of basing a fic on Futari no Kinebi. (Which is where the title comes from.) I hope I did that beautiful song justice.  
> Thanks to those who have read and commented on my drabble series. I hope that in some small way I have spread some Christmas cheer at the end of a monumentally crappy year.  
> I will be back in 2021 with more fics and hope that you will read those too.  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

His warm breath fogged the window as Jun pressed his face against the frosted pane of glass. “It doesn't look like it's going to stop snowing anytime soon.”

“Come back to bed. It’s the only warm place in the apartment right now.” Sho shivered as the spot recently vacated by his lover began to cool.

When Jun returned to bed his icy feet made Sho shudder, but Sho tucked them in beneath his legs and held Jun close until they were both warm again.

Jun allowed himself to relax for a few minutes, but then popped his head up and fretted, “I wonder how long the electricity will be out? I spent so much time decorating the tree and hanging all of those lights, and now that it's actually Christmas we can't even enjoy them.”

Jun’s hair was soft under Sho’s fingers as he stroked it soothingly. “We’ve got plenty of candles, so no need to worry.”

“Finally your obsession with scented candles pays off,” Jun snickered.

Sho slapped him lightly on the behind in retribution. “Did I even say a single word when you practically turned this place into a greenhouse when you moved in with all of those bonsai trees?”

A cloud blocked the light in Jun’s eyes momentarily as the reason for his obsession pushed its way to the front of his thoughts. “Back then I needed living things to interact and speak with, since speaking to you then was like talking through a thick wall of ice.”

The distance between them for those years was something which Sho would always regret and would never be forgotten, even though Jun had long forgiven him. Even after pushing Jun away, he had remained faithful to him and to his original feelings. It was a time which he would always remember with a burning feeling of shame and regret.

Jun had not been entirely blameless in the whole scenario; at that time interactions with certain other people seemed to have taken up a significant chunk of Jun’s time and emotions. Sho, filled with unfounded jealousy and fearing there had even been a chance that Jun would replace him with another had decided on a preemptive strike in the interests of protecting his heart from damage. In the end, all this had achieved was to make both of them, and most of the people around them miserable.

Cupping Jun’s face, Sho read every nuance hidden in the depth of his gentle eyes and hastened to reassure him. Beneath Jun’s stoic exterior he had always been fragile, something which he had in common with Nino, which is why they were each other's staunchest defenders and protectors. Nino had been the one to make Sho see sense; something for which Sho would ever be in his debt. “I was an idiot. An idiot who will never stop being grateful that you never stopped loving me until I stopped being an even bigger idiot and asked you to take me back.”

Jun was perplexed for a moment as he deciphered Sho’s convoluted sentence and then he began to laugh. “Thanks, I think? You have definitely been spending too much time with Aiba lately.”

“He makes such great sushi. How can I refuse?” Sho shrugged and joined in with Jun’s laughter.

They were still giggling when the lights came back on, filling the room with a sudden brightness which made them both wince and squeeze their eyes shut.

Jun slid out of bed and gestured for Sho to join him. “Now you can fully appreciate my decorating genius.”

Sho sighed theatrically but climbed out of bed and shuffled behind Jun to the living room. It was illuminated by hundreds of white icicle lights which picked up colourful reflections from the strands of tinsel which were wrapped around a small living blue pine tree. He took Jun’s hand in his, firmly linking their fingers as he breathed in the pine scent which reminded him so much of Jun. Jun’s eyes twinkled even more brightly than the LED lights as he surveyed his handiwork. “Beautiful,” Sho murmured. He tugged Jun into his arms and kissed him as if the world was about to end, before whispering in his ear, “And the decorations are pretty too.”

Their next kiss was interrupted by the insistent ringing of both of their phones which were sitting on the coffee table. “That will be Nino and Ohno, wanting to know where we are. We promised to help with the decorations for Aiba’s party,” Jun said dreamily, as he clung to Sho’s hand.

“Let them ring,” Sho replied in between running a series of tiny kisses along Jun’s jawline. “The party isn’t due to begin for another two hours, and I'm sure that they will understand if we are delayed for an hour or so by the snow.”

“Only an hour?” Jun teased as he slotted neatly into Sho’s arms.

“We can't let Aiba down,” Sho replied regretfully. “But once his party is over, we have two whole days to ourselves to spend as we please.”

“As long as I am in your arms and in your heart that's all that I need,” Jun murmured.

Sho’s heart felt fit to burst as he took Jun’s hand and they gazed out at the cityscape made magical by deep drifts of snow and gave thanks that they had each other, for today and forever.


End file.
